Many studies on the effects of germanium have been made in Japanese and numerous materials on germanium are present.
However, because germanium is extracted from organic materials to be supplied, it takes much time to extract germanium, and only several grams of germanium can be produced from several tons of organic material even when germanium is extracted from a large amount of organic materials, which increases the price of germanium and makes it difficult for people to purchase germanium.
Meanwhile, because even a small amount of germanium can provide various effects, Lourde spring of France shows many miraculous treatments even though it contains a very small amount of germanium.
Accordingly, because even a small amount of germanium extracted from organic materials is expensive, it is mixed with ferments or yeasts to be sold, and is coupled to ferments or yeasts to be absorbed in the human body.
However, the method of coupling germanium to the ferments or yeasts deteriorates absorption force as compared with ionized germanium ionic water.
Germanium may be extracted even from inorganic materials, and pure germanium may be extracted from germanium ores by heating the ores to the boiling point.
However, even in this case, germanium is coupled to ferments or yeasts to be taken, and powder germanium is supplied to a sauna bath to be effect to skin.
As a result, although germanium in the form of ions contained in mineral water and thermal water is safely taken, the prices of the mineral water and the thermal water are expensive so that ordinary persons cannot easily obtain them practically.
Therefore, a technology of contributing to the health of people by using germanium is necessary.